Last Letter : From You and For You
by Shiruetto Revi
Summary: Selama lima tahun ini ia terus terpaku dengan masa lalunya. Dimana saat-saat mengharuskannya menguras seluruh stok air mata. Ia kembali memutar kenangan demi kenangan yang telah ia lalui bersama. Bersama seseorang yang telah ia perjuangkan hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah kedamaian.


Lucy Heartfilia.

Seorang gadis berpawakan tinggi nan ramping, rambut pirang panjang sepinggul, dan wajah ayu yang mempesona tengah duduk di atap apartemen mungil berlantai dua. Kepalanya mendongak menatap sang purnama yang bersinar terang. Ia tak peduli hawa dingin yang membelai kulit porselennya. Rambut pirangnya berkibar terkena angin malam yang lumayan kencang memperlihatkan seluruh maha karya Tuhan pada wajahnya. Mata indah dengan manik hazel dipadu dengan alis tipis, hidung mancung mungil serta bibir pink yang menggoda. Bahkan bidadari langitpun iri melihat kesempurnaan paras gadis 24 tahun tersebut.

Namun saat ini.

Wajahnya tak menampakkan kesan keceriaan. Senyum yang biasanya terpasang pada bibirnya kini tak terlihat terpasang disana. Manik hazel yang biasanya menyiratkan keteduhan digantikan dengan kesedihan. Ia tak bergeming sedikitpun dan terus memandangi sang penerang malam. Sesekali ia mendesah dan menghela nafas panjang. Lantas ia meletakkan dahinya pada lipatan tangan yang menumpu pada lututnya.

Hari ini.

Tepatnya tanggal 14 Agustus 2010.

Merupakan hari dimana setiap tahunnya ia sempatkan untuk menyendiri.

Walaupun ini sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kejadian yang harus membuatnya menguras seluruh stok air mata. Kejadian yang membuat dirinya benar-benar terpuruk. Benar-benar dalam keadaan titik terlemahnya. Mengapa setelah lima tahun ini ia tak bisa bangkit?

Jauh didalam hatinya ia sangat mencintai sosok tersebut. Sosok pemuda yang telah ia perjuangkan selama ini. Pemuda yang sebelumnya sangat menyedihkan. Namun berkat usahanya, pemuda tersebut sanggup berubah menjadi yang lebih baik. Seketika saat itu pula kebahagiaan muncul memenuhi setiap hari-harinya. Akan tetapi, kebahagiaan tersebut tak berlangsung lama setelah sebuah fakta terungkap perihal sesuatu yang amat sangat darurat terdengar oleh telinganya.

Ia harus merasakan apa?

Sedihkah?

Marahkah?

Atau bagaimana?

 ** _._**

 ** _Last Letter : From You and For You_**

 _Story Original by : ReviKrd_

 ** _Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Senpai_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 05 Desember 2003.._**

 _Hari ini hari pertemuan kami. Hari dimana aku dan dia saling memperkenalkan diri, berjabat tangan dan saling melempar senyum. Entah mengapa senyumnya membuatku terpikat. Wajah tampannya, rambut uniknya, dan tingkahnya yang terlihat sangat konyol. Langsung saja aku merasa nyaman. Mungkinkah ini menjadi awal perjalanan indah untuk kita?_

"Lucy Heartfilia.."

"Natsu Dragneel.."

Sepasang anak manusia saling memperkenalkan diri seraya melemparkan senyuman ramah. Gadis cantik berambut pirang sepinggul mengenakan sebuah dress selutut berwarna tosca tampak menawan. Ditambah dengan sepasang manik hazelnut yang memancarkan aura keteduhan. Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi sekitar 182cm. Rambut pinkishnya terlihat berkilau terkena sinar matahari.

Disini.

Di sebuah taman bunga yang tumbuh subur.

Kedua insan tersebut tak sengaja bertemu. Dimulai dengan perbincangan sekitar kehidupan mereka, hobi dan juga beberapa topik perbincangan yang lainnya.

"Natsu.. jadi kau bukan berasal dari kota ini?" tanya Lucy.

"Yah begitulah.. aku berasal dari Sapporo, awalnya kami kemari hanya untuk berlibur, tapi tak disangka malah ayah mendapatkan pekerjaan disini, jadi akhirnya kami menetap. Dan aku merasa bosan jika terus berada dirumah, jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan." jelasnya.

Natsu menoleh. "Dan kau?"

"Aku.. tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Tokyo. Yah tapi beberapa minggu belakangan ini aku belum menjenguk mereka." Lucy sedikit menunduk.

"Mau kutemani?"

"Eh?" Lucy sedikit terkejut.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai pertemanan kita.."

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 5 Januari 2004.._**

 _Hari ini kami berdua menuju ke Tokyo dimana kedua orang tuaku tinggal. Ia benar-benar serius ingin menemaniku untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku. Yah sebenarnya aku sungguh senang. Ia juga berkata jika waktu bersamaku saat ini sebagai ganti karena tak bisa menemaniku saat malam tahun baru minggu lalu. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak memintanya untuk menemaniku, karena ia cukup sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan kami banyak bercerita. Selalu ada topik yang menarik untuk kami bahas. Kau tau? Aku semakin merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya._

 ** _._**

"Oeyyyy Lucyyy hadap kemari!" ujar Natsu.

Seketika Lucy menoleh karena penasaran dengan apa yang Natsu lakukan.

CKREK!

Sebuah sinar kejut dari kamera membuat Lucy terpaku.

"Ahahahaha.. kau lucu sekali Lucy! lihat ini!" Natsu memperlihatkan hasil dari bidikan kameranya. Dan terpampanglah sebuah foto Lucy tang tengah menoleh dengan raut wajah yang emmm- memalukan. Seketika raut wajah Lucy berubah drastis. Perempat siku-siku muncul di dahinya.

"Natsu! apa-apan kau?! berikan padaku! itu memalukaaaaaannn! berikaaaannn!" teriak Lucy sembari meraih kamera Natsu. Namun permainan tangan Natsu lebih cekatan daripada ia.

"Wllleee.. coba saja kalau kau bisa Lucy." Natsu berdiri di bangku bus membuat Lucy tertantang.

"Natssssssuuuuu! berikan padakuuuu!"

Sontak teriakan Lucy membuat para penumpang bus menoleh dan menatap mereka berdua. Beberapa diantaranya mengisyaratkan agar Natsu dan Lucy diam dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir mereka. Natsu dan Lucy membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf pada para penumpang bus.

"Ini karena kau!" bisik Lucy sembari menyikut perut Natsu.

"Aku? kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Ya memang begitu kenyataannya!" Lucy mendengus sebal.

.

Natsu dan Lucy terlah sampai di depan rumah mewah bercat putih dengan hiasan batu alam yang nampak indah dan serasi. Beberapa pot besar dengan tanaman yang tumbuh subur menambah kesan keasrian halaman tersebut. Tak lupa hamparan rumput teki yang menutupi seluruh halaman. Lucy dan Natsu berjalan beriringan sembari menyeret sebuah koper yang berisi pakaian. Sementara Natsu membawa tas ransel di punggungnya.

Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu besar dan indah. Jari lentik Lucy menekan sebuah bel yang terpasang di samping pintu.

"Hmmm.. rumahmu besar." ucap Natsu pelan sambil melihat ke sekeliling rumah mewah tersebut.

"Tepatnya bukan kepunyaanku, tapi milik ayah dan ibuku." jelas Lucy.

"Sama saja."

Tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka menampakkan sesosok wanita cantik dengan dress selutut. Wanita itu begitu mirip dengan Lucy, sampai-sampai Natsu memandang wanita itu dan Lucy bergantian. Sekilas mereka berdua tampak seperti kembar, bedanya wanita itu terlihat lebih dewasa, garis kedewasaannya terlihat pada rahang dan juga cara berpenampilan. Orang tak akan menyangka jika mereka berdua adalah ibu dan anak. Ya wanita itu tak lain adalah ibu Lucy.

"Lucy..." ujar wanita tersebut tak percaya.

"Tadaima Mama.." Lucy segera menyalami ibunya dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Kau tidak memberi kabar jika ingin kemari, maaf kalau ibu dan Ayah tak sempat berkunjung kesana."

Lucy melepas pelukannya. "Iie tak apa-apa Mama.. oh ya perkenalkan ini temanku, Natsu.. dan Natsu, perkenalkan ini ibuku."

Natsu masih menatap bingung. "Lucy.. kau yakin tak memiliki saudara kembar?" pertanyaan Natsu membuat Lucy dan ibunya saling bertatapan.

"Apa-apaan kau Natsu? ini ibuku.. wajar saja kalau aku mirip dengan beliau."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Nyonya Heartfilia, perkenalkan saya Natsu Dragneel." ujar Natsu seraya membungkuk hormat.

Ibu Lucy tersenyum. "Apa kau... pacarnya Lucy?"

Pipi Natsu memerah. Sementara Lucy tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. "B-bukan Mama! kami hanya berteman."

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 20 Februari 2004.._**

 _Hei? aku merasa hubungan kami semakin akrab setiap harinya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjemputku sepulang kuliah. Padahal ia tau jarak universitasku dengan universitasnya lumayan jauh. Walaupun begitu sikapnya membuatku senang. Dimana setiap hari aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Menyenangkan._

 _._

Lucy berjalan sambil membawa beberapa buku yang ia apit di depan dadanya dan tangan. Seperti biasa, sebelum pulang ia menyempatkan diri mampir ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku materi ataupun ensiklopedia. Setelah selesai berurusan di perpustakaan, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pulang. Lucy merasakan ada sedikit perubahan pada dirinya. Setiap kali ia berada di samping pemuda itu, dadanya sering kali berdebar-debar tak beraturan. Perasaan menggelitik juga ia rasakan berlebihan. Terkadang wajahnya memerah saat Natsu mengatakan sesuatu hal yang membuatnya cukup tersipu atau saat memujinya.

Apakah yang sebenarnya ia rasakan?

Perasaan berbunga-bunga yang tak pernah ia rasakan kepada teman-teman dekatnya yang lain.

Perasaan aneh saat Lucy menatap manik onyx pemuda itu.

Ia tak mengerti. Ia tak tau dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Karena ia sibuk dengan pikirannya, tak terasa Lucy telah sampai pada pintu gerbang kampus. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gerbang tersebut. Ia tak mendapati seseorang yang selalu menunggunya setiap pulang kuliah. Lucy sedikit kecewa. Pemuda itu tidak datang. Pemuda itu tak menjemputnya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

Dengan berat hati dan mau tak mau ia berjalan pulang sendirian. Pandangannya berubah lesu. Ada sedikit yang hilang dari hatinya tatkala pemuda itu tak mengabarinya maupun menjemputnya.

"Lucyyyy.." teriak seorang pemuda.

Itu. Suara itu. Suara yang berasal dari seseorang yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu.

Seketika ia berbalik dan mendapati Natsu berlari ke arahnya.

"Gomenasai Lucy... hhhh.. aku terlambat menjemputmu."

Lucy tersenyum. Ternyata pemuda itu menjemputnya. "Tidak Natsu.. jangan meminta maaf. Arigatou sudah menjemputku." ujar Lucy.

Natsu membalas senyuman Lucy. "Ayo kita pulang.."

 _._

 _'Kau tau? cinta itu seperti oasis yang diharapkan keberadaannya di padang gurun pasir. Menyejukkan saat kau merasakannya, dan gersang saat tak ada kehadirannya'_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Osaka, 3 Maret 2004.._**

 _Entah mengapa aku merasakan dirinya sedikit berbeda. Kulitnya yang terlihat pucat, kantung matanya terlihat tebal, serta tubuhnya yang sedikit kurus. Pada awalnya aku mengira ia kelelahan karena ia mempunyai kesibukan baru yang harus ia jalani. Ayahnya memberikannya sebuah tugas mengawasi salah satu perusahaan cabang miliknya. Yah.. mungkin ia harus membagi waktu kuliah dengan pekerjaan barunya. Aku mengerti itu. Hari ini genap satu minggu ia tak menjemputku lagi. Jujur saja ada perasaan aneh yang kurasakan saat sosoknya tak berada di dekatku. Namun aku bisa apa? aku bukan siapa-siapa.._

 _._

Lucy berjalan di atas trotoar dengan langkah santainya. Manik hazel tersebut menatap jalanan dan sesekali mengamati beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas. Ia tengah merasakan rindu kepada sosok Pemuda yang selama ini selalu berada di dekatnya. Rindu saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Rindu saat pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya. Rindu saat mereka bercanda bersama. Dan rindu semuanya.

Ia begitu rindu dengan pemuda itu. Rasanya ingin sekali untuk menemuinya. Namun mustahil. Mungkin saja Natsu benar-benar sibuk dan tak bisa diganggu.

"Lucyyy!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Lucy yang samar-samar mendengar teriakan tersebut mendongak dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia tak menemukan seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Siapa?

Namun tak ada seorang pun disana. Mungkin karena rasa rindunya yang amat sangat pendengarannya menjadi berhalusinasi. Kemudian ia berbalik dan hendak melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Gwwwaaaaahhh!" sesosok pemuda muncul dari semak-semak yang berada tepat disampingnya. Lucy terlonjak kaget hampir terjatuh, ia meletakkan tangan pada dada dan membelainya guna menenangkan dirinya.

Dia Natsu.

"Natsu.."

Natsu terkikik melihat ekspresi Lucy. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Lucy yang sangat terkejut karena aksinya tadi.

"Natsu.. kau..." Tangan Lucy mengepal. Urat-urat kekesalannya nampak muncul di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

"KAU MENGAGETKANKU! APA-APAAN KAU?!" bentak Lucy sambil memukuli lengan Natsu.

"Ahahaha.. habisnya kau terlihat jelek sekali dengan wajah murungmu!" ledek Natsu tanpa penyesalan. Lucy semakin mengencangkan pukulannya.

"KAU DASAR BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! APA KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU MATI KARENA JANTUNGAN!" bentak Lucy tanpa menghentikan pukulannya.

"Gomenasaaaaaaiii Lucyy.." pinta Natsu.

Lucy mendengus. Ia menghentikan aksinya dan berbalik membelakangi Natsu. Wajahnya kusut, bibirnya mengerucut pertanda ia sangat kesal karena kelakuan Natsu. Oh ayolah, wanita jika seperti itu berarti ia tak sungguh-sungguh marah. Iahanya ingin diperlakukan semanis mungkin. Yah seperti pria yang terus memohon dengan wajah memelas sembari menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf. Oh tapi itu terlalu kejam!

"Aku tak memaafkanmu!"

Ada setitik rasa senang yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan telah berada tepat di depannya. Namun pemuda itu sedikit berbeda. Dari fisik hingga penampilan. Natsu terlihat kurus dengan kulit yang sedikit menampakkan garis keriput. Bola matanya juga terlihat memerah. Apakah ia kurang tidur?

Lucy memandang Natsu heran sekaligus bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu mendaratkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Lucy dan memeluknya erat. Lucy terkejut. Manik matanya membesar.

"Natsu.."

Natsu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu.."

Tangan kekar Natsu beralih mengusap kepala pirangnya. "Gomenne kalau aku tidak menemuimu beberapahari ini.."

Lucy masih terdiam berada dipelukan Natsu. "Jadilah kekasihku Lucy.."

Lucy semakin terkejut. Kali ini ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Natsu sangat jelas ditelinganya. Ia tak salah mendengar. Ia harus berkata apa? apakah ia juga menyukai Natsu?

Jantungnya berdetak hebat.

"Kau tidak usah menjawabnya.. karena detakan jantungmu sudah menjawab pertanyaanku."

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 6 April 2004.._**

 _Sejak saat itulah kami resmi berpacaran. Kami memang sahabat, namun pada kenyataannya inilah yang kurasakan. Aku sadar aku mencintainya. Mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Tanpa sadar hubungan ini yang selalu ku inginkan. Aku hanya berharap kami bisa saling mencintai sampai kapanpun. Lagi-lagi perubahan fisiknya nampak semakin terlihat. Terkadang tiba-tiba saja ia marah-marah tanpa alasan. Aku memakluminya karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga kuliahnyapun sedikit terbengkalai. Aku sangat khawatir dengannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai kekasihnya?_

 _._

Lucy menatap ponselnya. Ia menunggu sebuah kabar dari Natsu yang tak kunjung mengabarinya. Ia semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu. Mungkin saja Natsu sedang sakit dan tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Lucy tak khawatir jika perubahan fisik Natsu yang dulunya segar dan nampak gagah, kini terlihat kurus dengan kantung mata yang kian menebal. Bahkan urat urat di tangannya terlihat sangat menonjol.

"Ayolah Natsu.. angkat teleponku.."

Lucy menekan beberapa tombol pada layar ponselnya dan mendekatkannya pada telinga. Hanya terdengar nada-nada telepon tersambung tanpa ada seseorang mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Argggghh!" kesal Lucy saat teleponnya benar-benar tak diangkat oleh Natsu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Natsu?

Jika memang sedang ada masalah mengapa tak mencoba menceritakan kepadanya? Siapa tau Lucy bisa meringankan ataupun membantunya. Sebuah masalah akan cepat selesai jika dikerjakan dan diselesaikan bersama-sama. Namun sepertinya itu tak berlaku pada Natsu saat ini. Ia lebih menutup diri dan tak menceritakan masalah yang ia dapat.

Lucy sangat menyayangkan sikap Natsu. Seakan-akan ia tak menganggap Lucy sebagai kekasihnya jika seperti ini.

Ia harus merasa apa?

Kecewa?

Marah?

Sedih?

Atau bagaimana?

Ia tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia bingung, bimbang.. jika seperti ini apakah hubungannya akan berlanjut?

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 15 Mei 2004.._**

 _Setelah hari itu, beberapa hari kemudian ia meneleponku. Ia berkata ia memang sibuk dan hampir tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat. Ia juga meminta maaf jika sudah tak memperdulikanku beberapa hari terakhir. Dan aku memaafkannya. Aku mencintainya dan aku bisa memaafkannya. Hanya mendengar suaranya melalui telepon membuatku merasa lega. Dan aku dapat memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Hingga setelah hari itu beberapa hari sekali ia menghubungiku. Memang hubungan kami terkesan aneh, namun aku bisa memakluminya karena pekerjaannya.._

 _._

Lucy sedang mengerjakan beberapa makalah untuk persentasi hasil penelitiannya. Kertas-kertas folio tampak berceceran di atas meja belajarnya. Ia memegang sebuah pena dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat pada barisan garis folio tersebut.

 _Drrrrttt.. drrrrrttt.._

Ponselnya bergetar hebat menandakan seseorang tengah meneleponnya. Ia segera merogoh kantung celananya dan memgambil sebuah ponsel bergaya touch. Seseorang yang meneleponnya adalah Natsu. Dengan sigap ia segera mengangkat telepon tersebut dan mendekatkan pada telinganya.

"Natsu.. hey.."

 _"Yo! Luce.. bagaimana harimu?"_

"Emm baik.. bagaimana denganmu Natsu?" tanya Lucy balik.

 _"Baik juga.. "_

Lucy mendengar suara Natsu yang tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang terkena flu. Suara berat, dengan sedikit nafasnya nampak seperti seseorang seusau berlari dari jarak yang jauh.

"Benarkah kau baik-baik saja, Natsu? sepertinya kau tampak tak sedang dalam keadaan baik?" tanya Lucy memastikan.

" _Ah ya.. akhir akhir ini aku mungkin terserang flu.. hehe.. tapi tidak apa-apa."_

 _"_ Bagaimana bisa? kau pasti tidak menjaga kondisimu.. sudah kubilang Natsu.. jangan memaksakan dirimu dan juga kerjakan sebisamu."

" _Hn.. ya.. arigatou Luce.."_

Lucy mendesah karena telah hafal kebiasaan Natsu yang begitu keras kepala. Namun itu tak membuatnya kesal atau membenci pemuda itu. Menurutnya keras kepala Natsu menjadi salah satu alasan mencintainya. Jika diingat-ingat, sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu dengan Natsu?

Ah mungkin sebulan yang lalu atau lebih. Bukan alasan mereka tak bertemu, tapi karena,Natsu dan dirinya mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing. Natsu yang cukup disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya dan Lucy yang sibuk mempersiapkan presentasi untuk melanjutkan tahun kuliah berikutnya. Tak ayal membuat mereka tak bisa bertemu dengan satu sama lain. Namun komunikasi mereka tetap berjalan baik hanya melalui telepon saja.

Yah entah karena karena cinta atau apa, Lucy bisa memakluminya.

 _"Luce.. aku mencintaimu.."_

"Aku juga Natsu.. aku merindukanmu.."

Natsu terdiam. " _Gomenne Luce.."_

 _"_ Tak usah dipikirkan.. ada saatnya nanti kita bertemu. Lagi pula aku sedang disibukkan dengan makalah yang menggunung."

Lucy teteplah Lucy.. perasaannya yang kuat membuatnya bertahan.

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 25 Juni 2004.._**

 _Kau tau? hari ini aku memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya.. aku sengaja tak memberitahukannya agar menjadi sebuah kejutan. Hehe.. tak lupa aku membawa menu makanan kesukaannya. Yah daging Wagyu super pedas. Memang aneh selera makanannya, tapi aku tak keberatan untuk membuatkannya. Semoga rasanya tak mengecewakan! :)_

 _._

Lucy berjalan diatas penyeberangan. Tangannya membawa sebuah bungkusan yang berisi kotak makanan yang akan ia berikan pada Natsu. Sebuah senyum terpahat di bibirnya hingga menampakkan sebuah lesung pipi pada pipi kanannya. Sangat manis. Hari ini kebetulan saja ia libur dan tak ada kegiatan apapun. Jadi ia bisa mengunjungi rumah Natsu.

Trotoar demi trotoar ia lalui dengan langkah santainya. Dress selurut menambah kesan kecantikannya yang luar biasa. Rambut pirangnya yang berkibar dan tergerai dengan bebasnya diterpa angin hangat pagi itu.

"Semoga Natsu berada di rumahnya."

Ia tiba di depan mansion luas nan megah dengan beberapa pohon mapple berjajar di sudut halaman. Rumput rumput kecil juga betebaran di halamannya. Ia tersenyum. Ia mengarah pada sebuah pos penjaga dan menekan bel yang ada di luar gerbang.

"Yanagi-san!" panggilnya pada seorang penjaga berumur sekitar 48 tahun yang sedang membolak balikkan sebuah surat kabar. Penjaga itu menoleh.

"Lucy-sama! Sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu.." ujar penjaga itu dengan riang. Kemudian membukakan gerbang tersebut agar Lucy masuk.

"Hisashiburi ne Yanagi-san! bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Lucy sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Ah Lucy-sama jangan begitu.. kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik juga Yanagi-san, emh ya! apakah Natsu ada?" tanya Lucy.

Penjaga itu nampak berpikir. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu hal. "Oah.. ya Tuan muda Natsu ada dirumah.. sedari kemarin aku melihatnya seperti kurang sehat."

"Ah? benarkah? baiklah Yanagi-san! terimakasih atas informasinya.. aku akan melihat keadaannya." ujar Lucy seraya berbalik dan meninggalkan penjaga tersebut.

Penjaga itu menatap Lucy dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan.

.

 **tok..tok..tok..**

Lucy mengetuk pintu tersebut. Sesekali ia memencet bell yabg terpasang di dinding rumah tersebut. Namun tak ada jawaban. Lucy melirik kearah garasi mobil Natsu. Dan disana masih ada mobil yang sering dipakai Natsu untuk ke kantornya. Ia mengetuk lagi sambil memanggil namanya.

"Natsu! ini aku.. apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tak ada jawaban.

Lucy mencoba meraih knop pintu. Ia mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dan sama sekali tidak dikunci. Ia sedikit mengintip kedalam rumah Natsu yang tampak sepi seperti tak ada penghuni.

Dimana Natsu dan orang tuanya? batin Lucy.

Inilah ia. Bak seorang perampok yang sedang memangsa barang berharga. Mengendap-endap tanpa bersuara.

"Apa mungkin dia masih tidur?" gumanya.

"Ah aku akan membangunkannya.."

Lucy melangkah memasuki ruang tamu Natsu. Ia menaiki sebuah tangga besar yang menghubungkan dengan lantai atas. Kamar Natsu terletak di lantai dua bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga. Ia sudah hafal seluk beluk rumah Natsu karena beberapa kali Natsu membawa Lucyuntuk bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Dan tanggapan mereka sangatlah ramah.

Sampailah ia di depan pintu kamar Natsu. Sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat dengan beberapa ornamen ukiran khas Jepang. Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu tersebut guna seseorang yang berada di dalam membukakan pintu tersebut. Tak ada jawaban. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut dan memanggil Natsu.

Tapi sama saja..

Tak ada jawaban dari sang empu kamar.

Lucy mencoba membuka kamar tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini? pintu depan juga tidak dikunci dan kamarnyapun juga tidak dikunci.. dasar ceroboh! bagaimana kalau ada seorangperampok atau maling masuk dan menggasak semua benda berharga!" cerca Lucy.

Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Manik hazelnya membesar, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati kamar Natsu sangat berantakan dengan segala benda berserakan di lantai kamar. Ia mencoba masuk ke kamar tersebut dan mencari sesosok pemuda yang ia maksud. Bau alkohol serta bau asap rokok tercium oleh hidungnya. Ia tak percaya jika Natsu mengkonsumsi kedua benda laknat tersebut. Rasa tak percayanya semakin kuat ketika ia menemukan sebuah botol wine yang terdapat pada kolong ranjang Natsu.

"Nat.. su.." ia tak percaya. Sungguh tak percaya. Natsu yang ia kenal tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Natsu.

Disana.

Tergeletak di lantai dengan memejamkan matanya.

Lucy segera menghampirinya.

"Natsu.. Natsu.. hey apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Lucy mengangkat kepala Natsu dan memcoba membangunkannya.

'Natsu sadarlah.. aku disini.." ujar Lucy sambil terus memanggil dan menepuk pelan pipi Natsu. Berharap pemuda itu segera bangun.

Tidak ada respon. Ia semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu. Ia menempalkan jari tangannya pada pergelangab tangan Natsu. Nadinya masih beredenyut namun sangat lemah. Ia panik.

Tak sengaja manik matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak di samping Natsu. Ia mengambilnya. Begitu sadar apa benda tersebut, ia semakin tak percaya.

"Tak mungkin..."

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 10 Juli 2004.._**

 _Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukannya. Kata dokter yang menanganinya, ia mengkonsumsi Narkoba jenis Heroin dan LSD. Aku tak tau apa itu. Yang pasti kedua benda itu termasuk dalam Narkoba dan sejenisnya. Aku sangat kecewa dengan apa yang Natsu lakukan. Kenapa ia harus seperti itu? aku ingin marah.. aku benar-benar kecewa dan tak habis pikir.. bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan jika ia sedang dilanda masalah, ceritalah dan berbagilah kepadaku.._

 _Setidaknya anggaplah jika aku ini kekasihnya yang ingin merasakan setiap suka dukanya.._

 _._

Lucy duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang tepat berada di samping Natsu. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut uniknya. Tatapan matanya memandang sendu pemuda yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Beberapa selang dan kabel terpasang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam menyembunyikan sebuah tatapan mata yang selalu dirindukannya. Ya Natsu masih belum sadar semenjak Lucy menemukannya tergeletak dikamarnya. Dokter juga memvonis jika Natsu kelebihan dosis saat menggunakannya. Hingga yang terjadi adalah dimana penggunanya menjadi tak sadarkan diri.

Lucy hanya bisa menemaninya. Menunggunya hingga ia sadar.

Natsu adalah sosok orang yang sangat ia cintai. Walaupun telah mengecewakannya, ia tetap mencintainya. Walaupun Ia berbohong padanya, ia akan tetap mencintainya. Ya selama ini Natsu telah berbohong padanya.

Teringat saat penjaga rumah Natsu bercerita kepada Lucy perihal sebuah masalah yang sedang dialami Natsu. Ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Tapi bagaimana bisa? sebelumnya Lucy melihat orang tua Natsu tampak sangat akur dan baik-baik saja. Menurut penjelasan Yanagi-san, Ayah Natsu berselingkuh dengan salah satu staffnya, dan kemudian Ibu Natsu yang merasa kecewa karena perselingkuhan Ayah Natsu juga memutuskn untuk pergi dan berselingkuh. Saat bersamaan, perusahaan yang ayahnya kembangkan jatuh bangkrut. Semuanya diserahkan kepada Natsu.

Tekanan dan juga pikiran yang membuat Natsu mengambil jalan salah. Permasalahan yang menimpanya membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lurus dan jernih. Hingga akhirnya ia mengambil jalan pintas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Namun Lucy tak menyangka jika jalan yang Natsu ambil adalah jalan yang salah bahkan sesat.

Lucy mendesah pelan. Seakan dengan semua yang Yanagi-san ceritakan padanya membuatnya merasakan beban Natsu yang begitu berat. Begitu rumit untuk dipikirkan, dan begitu menguras kesabaran.

Lucy masih memandangi Natsu, tangannya mengusap pelan pipi pemuda itu yang tampak sedikit kempis. Raut wajah Natsu terlihat sedikit lebih tua dengan beberapa garis keriput. Tangan Lucy yang lainnya menggenggam tangan Natsu yang terasa hangat.

"Hey Natsu.. Bangun bodoh! kau memang ceroboh dan payah! karena kebodohanmu kau menjadi seperti ini!" Sempat-sempatnya Lucy mengatai Natsu yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya disampingnya.

"Kau bukanlah Natsu yang ku kenal jika seperti ini! Natsuku bukan seseorang pemuda jelek sepertimu! Natsuku bukan seorang yang lemah sepertimu!" Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Natsu. Terdengar detakan jantung Natsu yang sedikit melemah.

"Natsuku itu kuat, tampan, berani dan tidak bodoh sepertimu.. ia selalu menjemputku sepulang kuliah, ia selalu memberikanku senyuman hangat.. dan juga selalu mentraktirku makanan!"

Lucy memejamkan matanya.

"Kumohon.. bangunlah Natsu.. aku mencintaimu.. merindukanmu.."

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 14 Agustus 2004.._**

 _Ia belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Padahal ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Aku sengaja membelikanmu sebuah kue untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Lihatlah! ini kue yang sangat spesial dan khusus untukmu. Yahh setidaknya bukalah sedikit mata meliriknya saja agar membuatku sedikit lega._

 _Natsu? kau bisa meminta apapun dariku tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja. Namun kau harus berjanji satu hal kepadaku. Bukalah matamu. Aku merindukanmu.._

 _._

"Hey Natsu.. sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur? apa kau tak takut jika game kesukaanmu mulai diburu oleh beberapa penggemar game? ku pastikan kau tak akan mendapat satu game pun jika kau masih betah untuk berbaring.. apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Lucy pada sesosok pemuda yang masih terbaring diatas sebuah ranjang rumah sakit.

Tangannya membawa sebuah cake berukuran kecil dengan satu lilin yang menyala di atas kue tersebut.

"Ayolah tuan.. bangunlah! kau tega sekali tak memperdulikanku!"

Lucy masih setia menunggunya untuk terbangun. Perasaan yang kuat membuatnya untuk tetap bertahan demi seseorang yang disayanginya. Lucy sadar Natsu hanya sendirian saat ini. Tak ada ayah dan ibunya yang berada didekatnya. Tak ada satupun kerabat yang entah tau atau tak tau dengan kondiai Natsu. Posisinya sebagai kekasih membuatnya sangat peduli kepada Natsu, perasaannya tak ingin meninggalkan Natsu. Ia tak memandang Natsu mantan pengguna ataupun yang lainnya. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah dimana ia harus selalu menemani Natsu. Merawatnya. Menunggunya hingga pemuda itu terbangun.

Posisi Natsu membuat ia paham betul tentang perasaan Natsu. Perasaan kekecewaan yang mendalam kepada kedua orang tuanya. Hanya Lucy yang bisa menjadi tempat bersandarnya. Hanya Lucy yang masih berdiri dengan tegap disampingnya dan siap untuk selalu menemaninya, membantunya, dan menopangnya. Menurutnya itulah hakikat dari cinta yang sebenarnya. Ada dikala senang dan sedih, bertahan dikala sebuah badai melanda, menopang dikala salah satu terpuruk dan juga pastinya selalu menemani saat keadaan apapun.

.

Lucy tertidur dengan posisi kepala menunduk diatas tangan Natsu. Raut kelelahan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus berkuliah dan bekerja demi mendapatkan uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit. Tak mungkin ia meminta uang kepada orang tuanya. Uang bulanan yang dikirim oleh orang tuanya hanya bisa untuk membayar sebagian biaya dari rumah sakit. Apalagi saat Yanagi-san, penjaga rumah Natsu ingin turut membantunya. Namun ia menolak. Mengingat pria paruh baya tersebut sangat membutuhkan uang. Mau tak mau Lucy memutuskan untuk memulangkan pria tersebut dan memberikannya beberapa info lowongan pekerjaan sebagai penggantinya.

Dengkuran halus terdengar pertanda ia telah tertidur dan berpetualang dalam mimpinya. Sementara itu Natsu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat ia berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Kelopak matanya mengerjap mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal karena terlalu lama berbaring. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba memproses tempat apa dan dimana ia berada.

Natsu merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Lantas ia menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati bahkan mengenali dengan sangat sosok itu.

Itu adalah kekasihnya.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Ia menatap tak percaya. Kekasihnya tengah tidur terduduk dengan kepala yang diletakkan diatas tangannya. Paras ayunya tak berkurang sedikitpun, malah bertambah cantik. Sudah lama ia tak memandang kekasihnya dari dekat seperti ini. Jika ia ingat-ingat itu sudah,beberaoa bulan yang lalu. Tangannya beralih mengusap puncak kepala Lucy. Ia tak menyangka ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Lucy.

Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak membelai kepalanya. Kelopak matanya sedikit terbuka. Tangan ini, tangan kekar ini...

Seketika Lucy bangkit dan menatap pemuda yang berada diatas ranjang. Pemuda itu sudah sadar. Antara percaya dan tidak. Pasalnya ia barusaja bangun dari tidurnya. Mungkin saja ia sedang bermimpi ataupun berhalusinasi. Tangan kanannya mengucek kedua matanya bergantian.

Pemuda itu nyata.

Dan ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Natsu.." lirihnya.

"Hey.. Luce.." Natsu tersenyum lemah.

Cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya. Perasaannya begitu senang melihat kekasihnya telah tersadar, ada perasaan lega dan juga sangat bahagia yang menyelimutinya. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat pemuda itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum kembali.

Tangannya mengusap cairan bening yang menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Dasar bodoh! hiks.. aku merindukanmu!"

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 10 September 2004.._**

 _Hampir sebulan semenjak Natsu tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Tentu saja aku sangat senang. Semenjak itu aku membujuknya untuk mengikuti rehabilitasi. Yah aku ingin ia sembuh total dari candunya. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi lagi, begitu buruk akibatnya jika ia terus menjadi pecandu. Selama ia mengikuti rehabilitasi, aku tak pernah absen untuk menemaninya. Tentu saja aku menyesuaikan jam kuliahku dengan kelas rehabilitasinya. Ia juga mempunyai keinginan untuk sembuh. Aku mendukungnya._

 _Dihari itu, ia sangat menyesal. Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf kepadaku, berkali-kali pula aku melihatnya menangis._

 _Menangis penyesalan._

 _._

"Hey Luce.. kau sudah makan?" tanya Natsu. Lucy tersentak dan suara Natsu berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh.. iya aku sudah makan.. ini aku membuatkanmu dan sangat khusus untukmu. Daging Wagyu saus pedas." Ujar Lucy sambil menyodorkan kotak makan siang yang sebelumnya ia siapkan.

"Waaahhh.. arigatou Lucy.."

Natsu terlihat senang. Bak seorang anak yang mendapatkan seember cokelat penuh. Natsu segera menyantap kotak bekalnya dengan lahap. Lucy terus memandanginya. Kini pemuda yang ia cintai telah kembali. Lucy merasa sangat senang. Natsu telah berubah lebih baik lagi. Walaupun ini hampir satu bulan ia menjalani rehabilitasi, namun ia menunjukkan perubahan yang sangat drastis. Lucy merasa telah berhasil merubah Natsu. Awal-awal rehabilitasi adalah masa sulit untuknya dan juga Natsu. Terkadang beberapa kali Natsu memperlihatkan tingkah seperti sedang 'butuh'. Dan Lucy menenangkannya. Terkadang pula Lucy tak luput dari sasaran amukannya. Dan Lucy tetap menemaninya. Namun kekuatan cinta dan kesabaran mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

Rehabilitasi Natsu termasuk cepat dari pada yang lainnya. Karena Natsu termasuk pengguna pemula dan belum memasuki batas pecandu. Narkoba yang sebelumnya ia konsumsipun tidak sebanyak para pecandu yang sudah kecanduan oleh barang haram tersebut.

"Ini sangat enaaakkk Lucy.. ku akui masakanmu adalah masakan terbaik yang pernah ku makan." Lucy tersipu malu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya Natsu." ujar Lucy.

Natsu menghentikan acara makannya. Ia terlihat menunduk dan terdiam.

"Lucy.." panggilnya pelan.

"Emmm.. aku sangat menyesal, aku sungguh minta maaf kepadamu atas apa yang ku perbuat. Membohongimu, tak memperdulikanmu, dan-"

"Ssshhh.. kau sudah berulang kali mengatakannya Natsu hingga aku kenyang dengan kata maafmu dan juga penyesalanmu.. sudahlah menyesal itu tak ada gunanya, yang jelas sekarang kau berubah dan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, mencintaimu dan menemanimu. Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi." Lucy memeluk Natsu dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak pemuda itu.

Natsu tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Lucy dengan erat. Setidaknya ia tau bahwa ada seorang wanita yang terus mencintainya, berusaha untuknya, dan selalu ada disampingnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 6 Oktober 2004.._**

 _Hari ini dokter memperbolehkan Natsu pulang. Namun beberapa hari sekali ia harus menjalani medical check up untuk melihat apakah kandungan obat kimia pada darahnya apakah sudah kembali stabil. Akan sangat khawatir jika Natsu kembali kerumahnya tanpa dalam pengawasanku. Walaupun ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menggunakannya lagi, namun rasa takutku masih ada. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawa Natsu ke apartemenku dan mengajaknya tinggal disana. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengawasinya setiap hari. Hari-hari yang kami lalui sangat menyenangkan. Banyak tawa dan canda yang kami hiaskan dalam perjalanan cinta kami._

 _Walaupun terlihat biasa, bagi kami perjalanan cinta kami sungguh luar biasa._

 _._

 _"_ Tadaimaaa.." ucap Lucy sembari menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Yo! okaeri Lucy.. aku sedang menyiapkan makanan untukmu." teriak Natsu dari dalam dapur.

Dahi Lucy mengernyit. Memangnya Natsu bisa memasak?

Lucy berjalan menuju dapurnya setelah meletakkan tas dan sepatunya pada sofa ruang tamu. Bau harum masakan Natsu tercium hingga hidungnya.

"Kau bisa memasak Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Kau mengejekku?" prtes Natsu.

"Bukan begitu.. hanya saja sedikit meragukan jika kau memasaknya."

"Lihat saja Nanti! aku yakin kau akan memintaku untuk memasakkannya lagi."

"Baiklah.. tapi setelah kita makan aku akan mengantarmu untuk check up.." ujar Lucy sembari memainkan sebuah sendok.

"Tidak perlu.. aku sudah melakukannya Luce.." seketika Lucy menjatuhkan sendok dan melototi Natsu.

"APA?!"

"Ya aku sudah melakukannya sebelum kau pulang.."

"Kenapa begitu?! sudah kubilang jika aku akan menemanimu check up!"

"Lucy.. aku tak mau jika harus terus merepotkanmu, kau mungkin kelelahan karena kuliahmu yang cukup padat, tapi setelah itu kau menemaniku untuk check up.. bukankah seharusnya kau juga menjaga kondisimu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit Luce.." pidato Natsu membuat Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya... Yaaa.. yaaaa.."

Beberapa saat kemudian Natsu telah selesai memasak. Entah menu apa yang ia masak, ada daging, udang brokoli, kubis dan tomat menjadi satu. Tapi bentuknya lebih mirip dengan nasi goreng. Lucy begitu heran dengan tampilan masakan Natsu. Dari segi tampilan memang sedikit mencurigakan dan tidak meyakinkan. Dari baunya saja sudah tercium bau yang sedikit asam dan tentunya pedas. Lucy berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana jika masakan Natsu membuat lambungnya berlubang atau terbakar?

"Sudahlah coba saja Lucy.. aku menggunakan bahan-bahan yang aman dari dalam lemari esmu." Ujar Natsu seraya menyodorkan sebuah sendok makan.

Lucy meraihnya. Ia sedikit ragu. Kemudian tangannya menyendok nasi serta daging. Lantas ia arahkan menuju mulutnya. Ia menelan ludahnya, tak sempat membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah makanan tersebut masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Begitu makanan tersebut masuk...

"Ini enaaaakk!"

Natsu tersenyum. "Yokatta ne.." ujarnya sembari mengusap peluhnya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika ka- Natsu?" ucapn Lucy terhenti ketika menyadari wajah Natsu yang begitu pucat. Banyak keringat pemuda itu yang keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya.

"Natsu.. ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Ah iee Lucy.. mungkin hanya kelelahan saja."

"Beristirahtlah Natsu.. kau perlu banyak beristirahat agar benar-benar pulih."

"Ah baiklah Luce.."

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 17 November 2004.._**

 _Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, Natsu terlihat pucat dan kelelahan setelah mengerjakan suatu hal. Jika aku menanyakannya 'mengapa' pasti ia akan menjawab 'tidak apa-apa'. Dan itu hanya kubalas dengan anggukan kepala saja. Mungkin saja Natsu anemia dan membutuhkan multivitamin penambah darah. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk membelikan tablet penambah darah di apotik yang berada tak jauh dari rumahku._

 _._

"Natsu minumlah.. sudah kubilang kau harus banyak beriatirahat dan jangan melakukan hal apapun.. biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Tapi Luce.. kau juga pasti lelah setelah seharian kuliah." Natsu mencoba memberi alasan.

"Hey kau meragukan kekuatan seorang wanita jika sudah berada di rumah?"

"B-bukan begitu Luce.. tapi.."

"Tidak ada kata tapi Natsu.. percayalah padaku." Lucy meyakinkannya.

"Emm.. atau kita harus memeriksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit Natsu.." Natsu tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak Luce.. aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu. Unnn.. mungkin hanya kurang darah saja dan harus banyak beristirahat."

Lucy tampak ragu. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mempercayainya.

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 31 Desember 2004.._**

 _Tepat malam ini adalah malam tahun baru dimana di kotaku terdapat perayaan kembang api untuk menyambut pergantian tahun. Aku sengaja mengajak Natsu untuk bersama-sama menyaksikan perayaan tersebut. Dan ia mau menemaniku! ah trasanya aku sungguh tak sabar menantikan kembang api yang begitu indah. Apa lagi malam tahun ini aku bersama-sama dengan Natsu merayakannya. Raut wajah Natsu tampak lebih segar dari biasanya, tidak lagi sepucat mulai terlihat lebih berisi. Yah itu karena pekerjaannya hanya makan dan tidur saja. Tak heran jika ia sedikit lebih gemuk._

 _Tapi aku semakin menyukainya :)_

 _._

"Unnn.. aku harus memakai pakaian yang mana?" tanya Lucy sambil membolak balikkan beberapa pakaian yang menggantung didalam almari pakaiannya.

"Oh.. atau mungkin yang ini saja." Lucy mengambil sebuah dress berlengan pendek berwarna keunguan.

Ia bermaksud ingin tampil secantik mungkin di depan Natsu. Tak lupa ia memakai pelembab wajah dan memoleskan sedikit lipgloss pada bibirnya. Wajah ayunya kini nampak lebih freah dan bertambah cantik. Tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah syal rajut dan melingkarkan pada lehernya. Rambut pirangnya ia ikat kesamping dan menyisakan beberapa rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Nah! nampak sempurna penampilannya malam ini. Lantas ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menghampiri Natsu yang telah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Ayo Natsu.. kita berangkat." ajaknya.

Seketika Natsu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Lucy tengah berdiri dengan penampilan yang sangat anggun dan cantik. Jujur saja sejak ia bertemu dengan Lucy, tak pernah ia melihat Lucy secantik ini walaupun setiap harinya Lucy memang cantik. Matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun dan terus memandangi Lucy.

"Hey? apa ada yang,salah?" tanya Lucy yang bingung dengan tingkah Natsu.

"Eh? t-tidak.. B-bukan begitu! hanya saja kau.." Natsu mendekati Lucy.

"Sangat cantik..." pipi Lucy merona.

"Ishh.. sejak kapan kau belajar menggombal seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menggombalimu.. kau memang benar sangat cantik." Lucy mendengus. Walaupun dihatinya terasa senang dipuji oleh Natsu.

Seperti itulah wanita. Lain di bibir lain pula dihati.

.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah bukit yang sesikit lebih tinggi yang terletak dipinggiran kota Osaka. Lucy mengurungkan niat yang sebelumnya akan mengajak Natsu ke kota untuk melihat perayaan berbelok kearah bukit. Alasannya karena pada bukit tersebut ia bisa melihat seluruh kota. Pastinya ia akan bisa melihat kembang api tanpa harus berdesakan dengan para pengunjung perayaan lainnya.

Lucy mendudukkan dirinya diatas rumput yang disinari oleh cahaya rembulan. Kemudian disusul oleh Natsu. Mereka berdu duduk bersebelahan sambil menatap kota yang tampak ramai dipadati oleh lautan manusia dan juga lampion-lampion yang memperindah pemandangan dari atas bukit.

"Hey Natsu.. bukankah ini indah?" tanya Lucy.

"Yah.. ini sangat indah.. apalagi duduk berdua denganmu sambil memandanginya. Tapi jujur saja tak ada yang lebih indah selain terus bersamamu Luce." Wajah Lucy kembali memerah.

"Oh Natsu.. hentikan itu! perkataanmu cukuo membuatku terbakar." ujar Lucy.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" goda Natsu.

"T-Tidak! S-Siapa bilang?!" elak Lucy.

"Ohhh.. jadi nona manis ini tak mau mengakuinya?" Natsu semakin tertarik untuk menggoda Lucy.

"Aaaaaaa.. Natsu! kau sangat menyebalkan!"

Disinilah mereka. Menghabiskan malam tahun baru berdua dengan momen yang sangat indah.

Disinilah mereka. Menatap satu sama lain, bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

Dan Disinilah mereka. Menylurkan kasih sayang mereka dengan sebuah ciuman hangat dan mesra bersamaan dengan kembang api yang meledak-ledak diangkasa membentuk sebuah bunga langit.

"Aku mencintaimu Lucy.."

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 13 Januari 2005.._**

 _Ia kembali pucat, kulitya terdapat bintik-bintik merah yang entah darimana dan apa penyebabnya. Suhu tubuhnya mulai meningkat. Dan terkadang darah keluar dari hidungnya. Aku panik dan merasa bahwa ada yang tak beres dengannya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja ? padahal kenyataannya kondisinya benar-benar sedang memprihatinkan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? apa yang sedang ia sembunyikan dariku selama ini?_

 _Aku tak mengerti.._

 _._

 _"_ Natsu kumohon.. kali ini saja turuti perkataanku." pinta Lucy sembari mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Natsu terdiam. Ia memandang Lucy dengan pandangan yang entah mengandung arti apa.

"Natsu.." lirihnya.

"Lucy.. aku sungguh tidak apa-apa.. aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa lelah dan pusing. Dan aku hanya butuh beristirahat saja." Natsu mencoba menenangkan Lucy agar gadisnya itu tak berpikiran negatif kepadanya.

"Tapi Natsu.. kau benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan sehat, dan aku... aku.. bisa melihatnya.. aku.. hanya mengkhawatirkamu Natsu.." Ucap Lucy seraya memeluk tubuh Natsu.

"Percayalah.. aku baik-baik saja.." Natsu menepuk-nepuk punggung Lucy dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Luce.. aku ingin.. terus bersamamu."

Lucy masih berada dipelukan Natsu. Ia tak mau melepaskannya. Entah mengapa ia tak tau. Seakan-akan sangat merindukan sosok Natsu. Padahl sudah lama ia terus bersma dengan pemuda itu. Ia tak peduli. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah memeluknya dengan erat tak mau kehilangan Natsu barang sedetik saja.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Natsu.. sangat mencintaimu."

Mereka tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat tubuh masing-masing. Melupakan sejenak lelah dan penat yang menghampiri mereka dengan sebuah kasih sayang.

 ** _._**

 ** _Osaka, 8 Februari 2005.._**

 _Natsu sedang melakukan check up terakhirnya. Dan aku meliburkan diri dari kuliahku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarkan Natsu untuk check up tetapi ia menolak dengan alasan ia akan memberiku sebuah kejutan. Aneh memang, kalau itu kejutan mengapa ia memberitahuku? Dasar! Yah untuk mengisi waktu luangku aku memutuskan untuk merapikan serta membersihkan kamarku serta kamar Natsu. Hey? memang kami satu apartemen, tetapi kami berada di kamar yang terpisah. Jadi kami tidak melakukan apapun selain ciuman bibir saja._

 _._

"Yooossshhh! akhirnya selesai juga.."

Lucy menyeka keringatnya dengan sebuah handuk. Ia telah selesai merapikan dan membersihkan kamarnya. Ia bosan dengan posisi kamarnya yang terasa biasa saja. Lucy memindahkan almarinya, meja belajar serta beberapa perabotan ke posisi yang berbeda. Kini kamarnya terasa seperti baru dan tentunya menyenangkan. Buku-buku yang berjajar rapi di atas rak buku, selimut yang juga tertata rapi. Ia puas dengan hasil usahanya.

"Nah sekarang tinggal kamar Natsu saja.." ucapnya bersemangat.

Ia membawa sebuah sapu, kemoceng dan juga kain lap untuk membersihkan setiap sudut kamar agar bersih maksimal. Tak lupa ia menaikkan kembali masker yang sebelumnya ia turunkan dibawah dagunya. Lantas ia berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuju kamar Natsu yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Ia meraih knop pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Kkkrrriiieeettt!

Lucy sedikit mengintip ke dalam kamar Natsu. Aroma khas pemuda itu tercium oleh indera penciumannya walaupun berada dibalik masker. Ia begitu menyukai aroma tubuh Natsu. Menurutnya wangi itu sangat membuatnya nyaman.

Kamar Natsu tampak rapi bahkan lebih rapi dari suasana kamarnya sebelum ia rapikan. Natsu memang sesosok pemuda yang rajin dan cekatan. Tak lupa ia selalu menjaga kebersihannya. Itulah salah satu sifat yang disukai oleh Lucy, walaupun terkadang Natsu tampak konyol dan menyebalkan. Bukankah setiap orang mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri?

Lucy mulai merapikan tempat tidur Natsu. Walaupun sudah terlihat rapi, namun ia ingin sekali menata kembali tempat tidur Natsu. Ahhh bilang saja ia ingin menghirup semua aroma Natsu yang tertempel disana..

Lucy mulai membuka sprei kasur Natsu untuk diganti dengan yang baru. Ini menjadi kebiasaannya jika setiap seminggu sekali sprei kasur harus diganti. Menurutnya jika tidak diganti akan mempengaruhi kesehatan kulit. Bersamaan dengan lepasnya sprei tersebut, sebuah map berwarna putih terjatuh di lantai hingga menampakkan sedikit kertas yang berada di dalamnya. Lucy mengerling, ia menatap kertas tersebut.

"Lho? apakah ini laporan medical check up Natsu?"

Lucy meraih map tersebut dan merapikannya. Ia berniat untuk mengetahui apa isi dari map tersebut. Jika mamang benar itu adalah hasil check up Natsuengapa Natsu tidak memperlihatkan kepadanya? yaah sekedar untuknya mengetahui perkembangan Natsu. Apakah ia sudah benar-benar sembuh?

Lucy tersenyum kecil. Ia duduk di ranjang Natsu sambil membolak-balikkan kertas yang berada didalam map tersebut dan membacanya satu persatu. Itu memang benar hasil check up Natsu, dan pada kertas tersebut dikatakan bahwa Natsu sudah sembuh dan tak perlu rehabilitasi. Lucy bersyukur karena itu yang diinginkannya. Dan Natsu benar-benar telah membuktikan bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh untuk sembuh dari ketergantungan obat.

Di sela-sela kertas tersebut terselip sebuah amplop yang berukuran sedang berwarna kehijauan. Biasanya amplop itu berasal dari tes laboratorium. Lucy begitu penasaran dengan isi amplop tersebut, dan membukanya. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah kertas berwarna cream. Ternyata benar itu adalah kertas yang digunakan untuk menuliskan beberapa hasil penelitian laboratorium.

Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia membaca isi dari kertas cream tersebut. Manik matanya melebar senada dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Beberapa bulir airnya tampak jatuh membasahi kertas tersebut.

"Natsu.."

.

"Tadaimaa Luce.." Natsu membuka pintu dan kemudian masuk.

"Okaeri Natsu.." ujar Lucy pelan.

Lucy duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan menatap televisi dengan sendu. Dipangkuannya terdapat sebuah amplop kehijauan yang ia bawa dari kamar Natsu.

"Lucy? ada apa?" tanya Natsu khawatir, ia menghampiri Lucy. Namun Lucy diam saja.

"Luce... hey?" panggilnya.

"Natsu? apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa maksud dari isi amplop ini?" Natsu terkejut. Ternyata Lucy sudah menemukannya. Dan tentunya Lucy sudah mengetahui perihal yang sebenarnya.

"Kumohon jelaskan padaku.. katakan jika kau hanya mengerjaiku saja, dan katakan ini tidak benar-benar terjadi Natsu.."

Natsu menatap Lucy. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Lucy sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ia tak bisa berbohong lagi kali ini.

"Maafkan aku Lucy.." Natsu menunduk dan Gadis itu tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Natsu.

"H-hentikan Natsu.. ini sama sekali tidak lucu.." Lucy berurai air mata.

"Aku tak bisa berbohong lagi padamu.. maafkan atas semua kebohongaku Lucy."

"Jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya dari awal mungkin kau bisa sembuh Natsu.. aku tak peduli darimana aku mendapatkan uang, asalkan itu... asalkan kau.. sembuh.." Lucy terisak menahan kepedihan batinnya. Kepahitan menerima kenyataan yang sangat terasa menusuk.

Natsu memeluk Lucy dengan erat. "Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku Lucy.. aku memang sengaja menyembunyikan itu semua darimu, karena aku tak ingin kau kerepotan mengurusku, tentunya dengan semua biaya pengobatan yang dibebankan padamu.. aku tak bisa.. aku tak bisa melakukan itu.. aku tak ingin melihatmu bersedih hanya karenaku.. aku ta-"

"Hanya? menurutmu hanya? kau itu sangat berarti untukku Natsu! aku berusaha semampuku agar kau sembuh! agar kau kembali! aku hanya ingin selalu berada didekatku Natsu.." isakan Lucy semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tak peduli... hiks... kau harus sembuh... hiks.."

 ** _._**

 _Kau tau? saat itu hatiku sangat hancur dan remuk mengetahui hal yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dariku. Aku merasa kecewa telah dibohongi, namun disisi lain entah aku merasakan apa.. Ya dokter memvonisnya mengidap Kanker Darah sejak Oktober lalu, dan kini Kanker Darahnya sudah memasuki Stadium akhir. Aku masih tak percaya, bahkan sebagian hatiku tak ingin percaya. Apakah aku akan kehilangannya?_

 _._

Dokter yang menangani Natsu menyarankan agar melalui pengobatan kemoterapi. Dokter tersebut menjelaskan tentang beberapa tahap yang akan Natsu jalani. Tentunya tidak hanya satu atau dua kali saja. Dokter itu menyarankan untuk menjalani kemoterapi sebanyak 8 kali. Tak lupa ia juga menjelaskan dampak dan efek dari pengobatan tersebut. Seperti mual, muntah, kerontokan rambut serta penurunan daya tahan tubuh. Memang tampak menyiksa, namun hanya itulah satu-satunya pengobatan yang kemungkinan besarnya bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Natsu.

Lucy tampak berpikir sejenak, ia harus berdiskusi pada Natsu tentang pengobatan tersebut. Sebenarnya Natsu sangat keberatan, karena jika ia melakukan pengobatan itu pasti Lucy akan bekerja lebih keras demi menutup semua biaya yang secara sengaja dibebankan kepadanya. Natsu tak ingin Lucy terbebani olehnya. Namun karena kekeraskepalaan dan keinginan Lucy untuk menyembuhknnya sudah bulat, ia tak bisa lagi menolak.

"Natsu.. ini demi kesembuhanmu, hanya inilah satu-satunya cara.. aku tak peduli berapapun uang yang harus ku keluarkan untuk membayar semuanya.. karena aku hanya ingin bersamamu." lirih Lucy.

Natsu memandang gadisnya. Gadis itu begitu baik, mau berkorban apapun deminya, tak peduli ia lelah dan letih mencari lembaran uang untuk membiayai pengobatannya yang tak cukup satu atau dua juta saja. Bayangkan saja jika sekali kemoterapi menghabiskan biaya yang tidak sedikit dikali dengan beberapa kali kemoterapi. Hasilnya pasti akan cukup fantastis. Selama ini ia merasa bahwa dirinya bukan membahagiakannya malah menjadi beban gadis itu.

"Lucy.. maafkan aku.." Natsu memandang lembut Lucy.

Natsu yang berkali-kali mengecewakannya, namun gadis itu sangatlah kuat dan tegar. Hanya satu alasan yang membuatnya bisa kuat dan bertahan. Ya karena cintanya pada Natsu.

 ** _._**

 ** _To be Continued_**

 ** _._**

 _Yo minna! saya datang lagi membawakan sebuah fic yang entah apa. Namun fic saya ini benar-benar terinspirasi dari kehidupan saya sendiri. #eh? tapi ada beberapa yang saya sedikit rubah._

 _Gomenasai kalo fic ini benar-benar aneh dan nggak jelas alurnya. Dan sayahanya mencoba untuk mengekspresikan ide. Rencananya saya mau bikin fic TwoShoot. Danchapter besok adalah bagian endingnya. hehe.. oh ya gomenasai jika ada beberapa salah kata dan penjabaran. Karena saya malas mengecek ulang.. tentunya karena sangat buanyaaaaaaakk sekali. Rencana awal, saya mau bikin one shoot.. tapi saya tak menyangka akan banyak sekali. Dan jika dibikin per date atau pembahasan setiap momen akan memakan banyak chapter... uwaaaaa.. akhirnya saya persingkat saja walaupun bener-bener nggak jelas jadinya._

 _Sekalilagi gomenasaaaiii.._ _,_


End file.
